A New Life
by BenslerBaby
Summary: This is Will and Deanna's life after they fixed his mistake. Sequel to Mistakes Fixed read that first one first if you want to know whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**This ****is ****the**** sequel**** to**** Mistakes ****Fixed,**** If ****you ****want**** to**** know ****what****'****s ****going**** on**** read**** that ****one**** first.**

**Disclaimer:****I ****own ****nothing ****but**** the**** story ****and**** some new**** characters.**

* * *

><p>When they reappeared, they we're back on the Forever World.<p>

'All is as it should have been.' said the deep voice of the Guardian.

Deanna turned to look at it. "What do you mean?"

'Time is as it should have been but never was.'

Will spoke up this time. "So you mean to tell us someone went back in time and changed our history?"

'Yes' came the voice.

"Who was it?"

'I can not say."

Will was livid. "You can't say! You can't say!"

Deanna put a soothing hand on his forearm. "Will it's alright now. We fixed it lets just go."

He seemed to calm down some. "Alright." He tapped his handheld transporter and they beamed up to their shuttle.

Will sat in the pilot seat while Deanna sat in the copilot seat.

"So where are we headed now?" she asked

"How about Earth for a week then we could go to Betazed for a visit."

Deanna looked at him. "Will you've never wanted to stop by Betazed for a 'visit'"

"Well I am married to a Betazoid; it would be nice to see Chandra, Tebb, and their children. Plus your mother's there we can tell her about the baby."

"True but let's go to Earth first. I want to meet your family there."

Will looked at her with sadness laced in his baby blue eyes. "Dee, I don't have any family in Alaska anymore. Only my friends are there now. I'm the last of my mother and father's line. I have on one but you and this baby left."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me Will?"

"You know I don't like to talk about my family, it's too painful." he said as a single tear went down his bearded face.

Deanna saw this and went over to sit on his lap, she kissed away the tear. "Imzadi, I'm sorry. I promise i'll never leave you alone to take care of this child. But I know your nothing, and I mean nothing like your father. I'm your family and so is our daughter, and we'll never try to do anything to cause you pain. Alright?"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Alright."

* * *

><p>A week later they got to Valdez, Alaska. It was in the first week of May, so it was warmer than it was in winter.<p>

Deanna shivered. "How could you live in this cold?"

Will laughed. "Deanna the shuttle door isn't even open yet. Wait until you get outside, the fresh air is invigorating."

"Yeah so is a spa in the Tropics." Deanna mumbled

He gave her his jacket and led her outside. "Come on Imzadi."

Once they got to Will's old home they went in and started the fire place.

Deanna's lips were turning blue and her teeth were chattering. "Will I'm so cold, can't we go to Betazed or somewhere warmer. Like London so you can meet my father's family."

Will brought her over to the fire place. "You don't like the cold at all do you?" she shook her head. "Well just give it a week, plus I know a few ways to keep you warm."

She smiled knowing the direction this was going. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, may I show you an example?"

"Go right ahead."

They made love in front of the fireplace that night. The rest of the week they were meeting with Will's old friends or making love. They both kept warm.

* * *

><p>Once the week was up Deanna couldn't have been happier.<p>

She watched Will put their things in the shuttle. "Will do we have enough energy to make it to Betazed?"

"Yeah I got refueled so in a week we'll be in the warmth of Betazed."

She gave a joyful sigh. "Thank the gods. I was starting to wonder if our daughter was able to feel the cold. She didn't say anything so I doubt it."

Will rolled his eyes. "Right, anyway, are you ready?"

"Oh yes, I can feel the warm already."

He smirked. "Yeah because the heat's on in here."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Please <strong>**review ****or ****whatever**** and**** tell**** me ****if**** I ****should**** continue**** on**** their**** life****'****s**** journey.**


	2. Betazed

**sorry for the delay with this chapter, I'll try to make them more consistent but that might not happen, so here's the next installment of A New Life.**

* * *

><p>One Week Later-<p>

"Will we're finally on Betazed." said Deanna, now wearing a blue and green Sarong dress with sandals.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why all of a sudden you want to be so close to your mother." he responded

They continued walking up the Troi Estate driveway. "I really don't know either Imzadi, maybe it was the cold. I am curious as to what mother is up to in this timeline. Maybe she found a husband or something to occupy her time."

When they got to the front door, it swung open. A very, very pregnant LwaxanaTroi stepped out with arms wide open. "Oh Little One, it's so good to see you. Oh William, it's nice to see you too."

Will and Deanna looked at each other then back at Lwaxana._ I guess she did find something to occupy her time Deanna._ Sent Will as they walked into the foyer of the Troi Mansion.

"Yes I have found something to occupy my time William. Deanna dear come with me to meet your stepfather. William, Mr. Homn will show you to your room."

After Will left, Deanna and Lwaxana made their way to the den. "Mother, why did you send Will away?"

Lwaxana stopped in front of the den doors. "Why, because I know he isn't really fond of your stepfather."

Deanna looked confused. "Mother who is it?"

Lwaxana opened the double doors and a man stood. That man was Kyle Riker.

"MOTHER HOW COULD YOU?" screamed Deanna. After that she ran as fast as she could to find Will.

She ran to her old room where she found Will unpacking their clothes. Deanna ran in and threw herself on the bed and cried.

Will looked surprised and concerned. "Imzadi, are you alright? What happened?"

She sat up and continued crying. "Will how could she? How could she do this to me, to you. . . us? I doubt she even considered our feelings in this."

He grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him. "Dee, what's wrong? Is it about your stepfather?"

"Imzadi he's your father, the father of my mother's unborn child."

Will started to laugh. "I'm sorry I thought you just said my father is your stepfather."

"He is Will, I'm not lying."

Will stood, pulling Deanna up with him. "Then I think they have some explaining to do. Let's go talk to them."

They walked hand in hand down to the den where they found Kyle comforting a crying Lwaxana.

Imzadi, I have never seen your mother cry before. Sent Will.

Deanna only nodded. "Mother, Kyle . . . we came to talk to you. If you give a reasonable argument to why you need this insanity, then I'll see if I can forgive you both."

Kyle kissed away Lwaxana's tears before Lwaxana talked. Will and Deanna both thought they were going to be sick.

"What would you like to talk about Little One?"

Deanna disregarded her mothers nickname because she knew there were bigger problems at hand. "Mother, why did you marry my husband's father?"

"Well I fell in love, he's my Imzadi. Plus you never told me you two were married."

Will spoke up. "Lwaxana, we have been married what . . . four years this coming July. We had to have told you, that's why Deanna and I met in Risa."

"Mother, how is it going to look four our daughter's aunt or uncle being 3 to 5 months old than her. It's going to be weird."

Lwaxana took her daughter's hand on hers. Her heart dropped when Deanna snatched her hand back and went to sit on Will's lap. "Deanna, I thought you would understand. Kyle is my Imzadi, we're suppose to be together like you and William are."

Deanna's second bout of tears started then. "Mother y. . . you said you and Daddy were Imzadi. You lied to me, Betazoids don't lye!"

"I . . . Ahhhh!" Lwaxana doubled over in pain. Everyone jumped up and went to her. Mother is it the baby?

Lwaxana nodded. I have to get upstairs.

"Will, Kyle she needs to get upstairs, Mr. Homn get doctor."

* * *

><p>By the time the trio got Lwaxana into her bedroom the doctor was there.<p>

_Lwaxana Troi, what have you gotten yourself into this. . . BY THE GODS! Your pregnant._ sent Dr. Neila.

Deanna and Will started to leave but Lwaxana caught Deanna's wrist. _Little One, don't leave please._

"Mother your husband needs to be with you, not your daughter. Plus I'm not your Little One anymore; you have one on the way right now."

When Deanna and Will left they went to their room and laid on the bed.

"Imzadi, why is it so quiet?"

"Will its not quiet. What are you. . . oh" she rolled onto her side to look at him and put her hands on the sides of his head. She closed her eyes and he did the same.

Then in Will's mind he felt intense pain cries filled with pain. "Dee, please stop!" he begged.

"Sorry, now you know it's not quiet."

"Is that what you've been sensing?"

Deanna nodded. "And that's with my mental blocks up."

"Oh Deanna, I have an idea, why don't we do something with our time." he looked at her outfit. "Imzadi take your dress off."

"Why do I have to take my dress off?"

He smiled, "Because I want to do something. Now take your dress off."

She sat up and took her dress off, then laid back down."

"This" he said while Latin down so he could put his ear on her belly. "I want to listen to our daughter."

"Well you could have just said that. I have an easier way plus we can listen to her thoughts and dreams. Now take your clothes off." he did so and laid down next to her. "Okay now give me your hand and clear your mind."

When Will did he felt two presences one was obviously his Imzadi, but the other was small and was getting closer. It was his daughter.

_Imzadi have you eve done this before?_ Asked Will telepathically.

_I did when I was pregnant with Ian. You should have seen some of his I've never done it with other people though._

_Oh._ With his word there was sadness.

_Imzadi why are you sad?_

_Because your first child wasn't mine, and it should have been too. But if I wasn't selfish with Starfleet desires it would have been._

_Oh Imzadi, how do you know he was my first born in this time line?_

_True Imzadi, so true._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it, please review :D<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating in like forever but I've been working on my Law & Order SVU stories. I also started an SVU TNG crossover if you want to check that out, its called E/O. So on with the story.**

* * *

><p>For the next hour they listened to their daughters thoughts until they were I interrupted by Kyle Riker. He barged in then froze when he saw that the two had no clothes on.<p>

"Dad don't you know how to knock." Kyle just staffed at them. "So dad, what did you want so badly that you had to ruin an intimate bond asked a more than slightly annoyed Will Riker.

He stuttered, "I...uhh...well...uhhh, your mother wanted me to come get you two to meet your little brother and sister."

By the time her finished talking Deanna already was dressed. "Twins, she didn't tall us she was having twins."

"She didn't even tell me Deanna and I'm her husband. Now get dressed son, you have to meet your new family."

Once he was dressed they walked to the master suite. They saw a blue bundle in one of Lwaxana's arms and a pink one in the other.

She looked up at them. "Oh Deanna, William, come meet your little sister Elizabeth Laura, and your little brother Ian Andrew."

"You named them after Daddy and Will's mother?"

"Yes, in memory of them. Would you like to hold one of them?"

Deanna gave her a cold look. "No, now I'm going to my room to pack. Will, are you coming

He gave both Kyle and Lwaxana an evil look while saying "Of course."

Once in their room Deanna broke down crying on the bed, again. "Will, why is she doing this us? Ya know I bet it was for going to the Academy and marrying you."

"Deanna, Imzadi, it's not that bad. I mean it's kinda sweet naming them after their dead spouses. What's so wrong about our parents bring married? Obviously they love each other enough to be Imzadi."

Deanna stared at him angrily. "So you agree with them!"

"No, that's not what I said. But they have the right to be happy." He went over and embraced her. "So should we start packing?"

"Yes, we can stay at the house on Lake Kitaria. Mother never goes there so only my stuff is there."

"So since only your stuff is there, should set the Betazed nursery up there?"

"Yeah, and we're cutting it close too."

"Let's get started then."

When they finished their packing they made their way south to Lake Kitaria.

Deanna was, meanwhile, blocking out her mother from her mind. "Will I think you'll like this place, it's wonderful. It's perfect to raise a family."

While they walked into the house Will was in silent awe. "God, Deanna this place is beautiful."

"Yeah, there's a boathouse and a pool house in the back. There's tons of room here. I have the perfect room for the nursery."

They left their luggage at the front. Deanna led the way upstairs to the room she was talking about. She opened the double doors and they walked in.

"Oh Deanna, this place is perfect for her nursery. But I think I'm a little jealous."

They looked out at the lake, from the wall that was windows floor to ceiling.

The lake was clear to the bottom. The sun was also setting so the sky had pink and orange hues in the cloudless sky.

The Imzadi couple went onto the balcony and watched the sun set.

"Imzadi, you don't have to be jealous. The master bedroom is right next to this room and it's bigger but you see the same thing. You know our daughter's nursery is my old nursery."

"Really?" Deanna nodded. He pulled her into his embrace, while he had his hands resting on where their daughter grew. "Hey, we need to christen the master bedroom."

She turned and missed him passionately. "That sounds nice."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Will Bentley laid her down on the bed and started removing her clothes.

Will talked between kisses. "You know...what...Imzadi?"

"What?" she moaned out as he teased her clit.

"You're the first pregnant woman I've made love with. I thought you'd like to know."

She stopped missing him, and propped her self up on her elbows. "I better be the first and last."

Riker gave a mocking salute. "Yes ma'am."

That was the last words they spoke. The only thing that could be heard was the moans and groans of please and passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please Please review i dont know if you like it or if you want me to continue if you dont.<br>**


End file.
